polandballfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Polandball
Polandball jest oryginalnym bohaterem komiksów o tej samej nazwie. Według memu nie może być on w kosmosie (oprócz Mirosława Hermaszewskiego). Polska jest krajem w którym wynaleziono takie pyszności jak pierogi, bigos oraz wódka. Polandball jest dość ambitnym oraz pomocnym countryball'em co zdecydowanie idzie na plus...niestety jest też naiwny przez co jest często nękany przez swoich sąsiadów jak Russiaball czy Germanyball (choć przez tych drugich już nie). Nie przyjmuje imigrantów bo nie chce przechodzić przez zamachy. Polandball jest dość przyjacielski i zawiera mnóstwo przyjaźni. Do jego najlepszych przyjaciół należą inne słowiańskie countryball'e, Hungaryball, USAball i inne państwa, które pomagały mu w walce ze szkopami oprócz Soviet Unionball'a (FUCK YOU PRL) Jego ulubione słowo to ,,KURWA!'' Historia Ziemie Polskie zamieszkiwał Slavsball, ale po zniszczeniu Rzymu przez German były takie wędrówki ludów Celtyckich, Germańskich, Słowiańskich czy Ugro-Fińskich które zebrały się w Państwie Wielkomorawskim, które rozpękło się niczym balonik i wyskoczyły nowe plemiona:Wiślanie,Polanie,Czesi,Słowacy i inni tacy. Polandball, jako członek grupy WIELORAWIAN (błędnie zaliczany do Zachodnich Słowian) okazał się najsilniejszym Plemieniem wśród swoich sąsiadów i podbił jednego po drugim, został księstwem a swoją stolicą zrobił Gniezno. Polandball rozwijał się i podbijał wschód. Niestety Niemiec zaatakował Polandballa pod Cedynią. Dzielny Polak pokonał go i wygonił. Polska jednak, jako dobry kraj wybaczył Niemcom na chwilę. Później Polska został ochrzczony, tym samym przyjął chrześcijaństwo, musiał jednak porzucić pogańskie zwyczaje, ale starał się być jak najlepszym katolikiem. Kilka lat później, w roku 1000 zwołał zjazd Gnieźnieński. Spotkał się tam z HREballem i wymienili się prezentami- Relikwią Św. Wojciecha i Gwoździem z Krzyża Chrystusa, dodatkowo HRE dał mu także replikę Włóczni Św. Maurycego. HRE na osobności powiedział mu że niedługo będzie się ubiegać o koronę dla niego, a nawet da mu wejść do Św. Cesarstwa Rzymskiego. Poland dostał koronę, jednak HRE umarł, i narodził się nowy HRE który łypał na wszystkich i wszystko groźnym okiem. Polandball Piast jednak umarł i znowu się narodził jako Księstwo, rządził pewnie ale "pod koroną" zamiast w Koronie. Wkrótce doszło do rozbicia dzielnicowego. Największy ancymon Masoviaball przywołał krzyżaków, osadzili się w Północnej Litwie i nie pomagali, Polandball Piast odrodził się jako Łokietek i przywrócił porządek. Jednak Krzyżacy okazali się tylko zmartwieniem. Polandball odbudował Polskę i zawierając sojusz z Litwą, którego ochrzczono pod panowaniem Jagiellońskim zabili Krzyżaków. Polska nieługo potem złączyła się z Litwą. Później doszło do wojny z Turkami, przed którymi broniły się też inne countryballe. Po pokonaniu Imperium Osmańskiego Polandball znowu miał spokój. Jednakże podczas panowania i po śmierci Poniatowskiego były rozbiory, gdzie Prussiaball, Russiaball i Austria-Hungary ball zaatakowały Polske i ją zabiły. Jednak później narodził sie drugi Polandball który pokonał swoich oprawców tworząc II Rzeczpospolitą... i wszystko by było ok gdyby nie to że kilkanaście lat pózniej Naziball zaatakował Polandballa zabijając go znowu i mordując jego ludzi i wszystkich żydów zamieszkujacych jego ziemie w Holocauście. Jednak Sovietball zabił Naziballa i Polska powróciła... ale jako PRL gdzie znowu był stan wojenny i masakra. Polacy wraz z Wegrami zbuntowali sie przeciw Komunistom. Gdy Sovietball umarł Polska Rzeczpospolita Ludowa umarła i narodziła się III Rzeczpospolita którą mamy teraz. Polandball dołaczył do UE. Dziś ma problemy w polityce z PO,PiS'em i KOD'em. W 2010 miał z tego powodu w Łodzi wjazd na chatę. Cechy charakteru Polandball jest czasem naiwny / odważny/ ignorantem lecz pomaga kiedy tylko może i jest często wykorzystywany i zastraszany przez swoich sąsiadów (ale nie tych, którzy się go boją), w szczególności Germanyball, za to ze swoją byłą żoną Litwą zwykle drze koty. Niektóre Balle (np.: UKball i Germanyball), uważają go za niewychowanego, gdyż zdarza mu się przy nich przeklinać. Ostatnio ze względu na sytuacje w polityce Polska nieco poprawił się i próbuje walczyć obecnie z PO i PiSem żeby ich pogodzić. Obecnie PO skapitulowało w okupacji Sejmu więc Polandballowi udało się. Praca i Miejsce zamieszkania Mieszka w Europie Środkowej. Ma pracę jako hydraulik, sprzątanie toalety UKBall, ale często uchyla swoich obowiązków, uniemożliwiając mu uzyskanie efektu dźwigni lub wejście w sprawach światowych (Ale uratował mu tyłek!). Nie lubi Russiaball i chce jego cholernej ziemi i konie z powrotem. Marzenia Spogląda na USAball i pewnego dnia chce być taki jak on. Polandball jest marzycielem i często fantazjuje o wygraniu II wojny światowej, pokonanie Osi w pojedynkę, ale dominuje ta nieosiągalna granica znana jako kosmos. W wojnie z terroryzmem sobie poradzi! Przecież jak to możliwe żeby sobie nie poraaa... a zapomniałem przecież jest nieosiągalny kosmos! Relacje Dobre Plik:Hungary-icon.pngHungaryball Najlepszy kumpel od średniowiecza! Obydwoje nienawidzimy szwabów i kradniemy im auta. Plik:Romania-icon.pngRomaniaball Kolejny dobry kumpel. Sorka że dużo moich ludzi myli cię z cyganami, złodziejami, k*****i, biedakami, dilerem cyganek i cyganów ale jesteś spoko. Plik:Czech-icon.pngCzechball i Plik:Slovakia-icon.pngSlovakiaball Moi najbliżsi sąsiedzi i braci Czechy widzimy się przy paleniu tęczy. Również nie chcemy imigrantów. Plik:USA-icon.pngUSAball Całkiem spoko koleś. Jest u niego mnóstwo moich imigrantów.I jeszcze sprzedał mi McDonalda! Przyjechał mnie bronić przed ruskimi:D!Tylko chcieć żeby dał połowe ziemi kiedy (może) zabijemy Russiaballa! UKball Pomógł mi trochę w wojnie. Czasami mi krzyżował plany, ale hej zarabiam u niego! I gdzieś to mam że mnie bije w Harlow!! Franceball Dobre wina i pomógł mi się odrodzić (choć szybko się poddał pizda...do dzisiaj pamiętam 1939) Jeszcze ro*****doliłem mu Wieżę za dużo gadam… Italyball, Vaticanball Wspólna historia + katolicyzm. Bulgariaball Dobry kumpel, razem pracujemy. Twierdzi że mogę w kosmos! (ZAJEBIŚCIE!).Pomogłeś mi w II wojnie w zatoce perskiej przezwyciężyć muslimów. Belarusball Jest całkiem miła. Tylko jej straszliwa miłość do rusków mnie nie niepokoi... kiedyś razem chodziliśmy Antarcticaball Znam to uczucie stary, mimo że nigdy tak nie miałem (a jeśli miałem to nie pamiętam) San Marinoball Mój najlepszy kolega, do którego mogę pojechać tramwajem Neutralne Plik:Germania-icon.pngGermanyball Jest synem nazistów! Ale jest dość tolerancyjny oraz daje mi pinionżki. Russiaball Największe zło w Europie! Chociaż to wciąż Słowianin, więc mamy wspólne tematy jak nienawiść do homosiów czy picie wódki. Och i pomógł mi kiedyś polecieć w kosmos ;D! Złe Lithuaniaball Moja była żona. Kiedyś tworzyliśmy największe imperium. Teraz mnie bardzo nienawidzi. :( Nazi Germanyball JEBAĆ CHUJA! NIECH SKURWIEL DOSTANIE 2X GORZEJ NIŻ POD WIZNĄ! JEBAĆ! PRUSY DO POLSKI! ZROBIĆ NAZISTOM POLSKI BLITZKRIEG!!!! NIECH GO RUCHAJĄ W SAMĄ DUPĘ!!! CHUJ PIERDOLONY! BERLIN DO POLSKI! REICHSTAG TO POLSKI CHLEW DLA ŚWIŃ! A DREZNO TO NIECH BĘDZIE CHUJ DUPA I KAMIENI KUPA!!! Zabrali mi wszystkie obrazy i sprawiły, że Polska jest teraz bidna i wogóle! Soviet Unionball Rządził mną i moimi ziomkami przez 44 lata i przez niego wszyscy jesteśmy zacofani. Powiem krótko: Spieprzaj dziadu! Reichtangle KURWA!!!ZABORY!!! Ukraineball NIE ZAPOMNIMY UPA! LWÓW I KIJÓW NA ZAWSZE POLSKIE! REMOVE BANDERA... ale też słowianin w końcu! Ciekawostki * Polandball chcąc polecieć w kosmos, zatrudnił się w Akademii NASA. Nie poleciał, ale za to otrzymał dyplom z fizyki! * Pobiera ziemie od Czechballa. * Na Pomorzu Zachodnim posiada poligon wojskowy. * Podczas II Wojny Światowej chciał zestrzelić z bazooki czołg Naziballa, ale przez przypadek trafił w Wieżę Eiffela. * Ukradł kiedyś UKballowi cylinder i binokl, dzięki czemu udawał Brytanię. Uczynił UKballa bezrobotnym, bezdomnym i biednym, a następnie zmienił jego wyznanie na rzymskokatolickie. * Polandball posiada odwrócone kolory, bo Ukraineball go pomalował. * Próbował udawać Indonesiaballa aby schronić się przed Naziballem, ale trafił pod samurajskie ostrze Japanballa. * Zbudował posąg Chrystusa z pieniędzy otrzymanych od Germanyballa. * Jest recepcjonistą w siedzibie Europejskiej Agencji Kosmicznej. * Kiedyś kochał się w Belarusball, ale ta zdradziła go dla Russiaballa. ;( * Mimo iż sam jest hydraulikiem, posiada również własnego: Ukraineballa. * Podczas pewnej zimy odkrył źródło ropy, a Norwayball był jego hydraulikiem, dopóki złoża się nie skończyły. * Ukuł Russiaballa w oko skrzydłem husarskim. * Russiaball odciął mu kiedyś gaz, podczas gotowania barszczu. * Jest bardzo dobry w kolarstwie, gdyż często ucieka na rowerze przed swoimi wierzycielami. * Zwandalizował Wikipedię. * Na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich w Rio 2016 zdobył 11. medali, w tym 2 złote, 3 srebrne i 6 brązowych. W klasyfikacji medalowej zdobył 33. miejsce. Pobił rekord świata w rzucie młotem! *Lubi Grać w CS:GO,Minkrofta i tyle *Ma własnego skina w grze Agar.io. *Lubi wszystkie poprzednie Polandballe oprócz People's Republic of Polandballa. Jak go narysować? 1.Najpierw narysuj kółko (nie używaj narzędzia do koła!). 2.Potem w środku narysuj 2 okrągłe kółka (oczy). 3.Pomaluj górną część na czerwono. BONUS. narysuj koło (oczywiście odręcznie) potem oczy ale dolną część pomaluj na czerwono żeby ball wyglądał jak flaga Polski! Przypisy Wideo thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px Galeria Polandball(Canton).png 0000 Poladnball.jpg PolandBall1.jpg|Polandball z kaskiem i przepychaczką Poland_card.png Polandball356.jpg PolandballPrzyKompie.jpg|Polandball przy komputerze PolandBall2.png POland Stronk.png CannotIntoSpace.png Polandball (6).png Polandball's Map.PNG ddddddddddddd.png|Polandball|link=uyiykjhkhjhhkh Przymierzalnia rekwizytów.png|Wpie*dol acctived MLGGUY.png|MLG Polandball Poland w pracy.gif|Poland w pracy 12800208_477882985746746_3182285804157549748_n.jpg Bleble.png nf2.png|Dumna Polska! Z przepychaczką.png|Z przepychaczką poland.png|W prawdziwej kolorystyce flagi ikuj.jpg|Poland can into SWAG! polen.png Poland2.png|By o La La ..... ! new age.png|New Age - Od Dai'a ważne.png|Na Argentavis'ie IV RP BALL.png Patriot Polandball.png|Jako patriota Kategoria:Countryballe Kategoria:Chrześcijanie Kategoria:Katolicy Kategoria:Europa Kategoria:Unia Europejska Kategoria:Ball'e Kategoria:Polandball Kategoria:Państwa słowiańskie Kategoria:IKEA